


Falling in love is an art

by SpectresWonderland



Series: Marx High Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Denny's, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, Juno is trans and i lov him, Lesbian Character, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Preforming Arts School, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: Bumping into a cute boy after rehearsals can be fun





	1. Chapter 1

**HENNESSEY**

 

 

Hennessey huffed, pushing his way out of the dance studio. His maroon jacket tied around his waist. He had just finished rehearsal of the school’s fall production, a new show written by one of the Marx alumni, One Man Change.

 

He was in a rush to leave, since they had gotten out later than usual, making the dance students needing the space have to wait an extra half hour. It was such a rush, that he didn't see the person heading towards the studio. He only noticed the other boy when he ran right into him, nearly knocking him over.

 

They boy was holding ballet slippers, but they fell out of his hands and onto the mat in front of the door when he and Hennessey collided.

 

“Oh god, I am _so_ sorry man,” Hennessey began, picking the slippers up handing them to the boy, meeting his eyes, “Wasn't watching where I was going,”  he chuckled.

 

“It’s totally alright, you don't gotta worry, neither was I, I'm running half an hour late to dance practice,” He explained, fixing his short, dark-brown hair.

 

“You would've been sitting around waiting for that half an hour, rehearsals ran late,” he laughed, “I don't think I've seen you around this building, are you new?”

 

The boy shrugged, “Not to the school, to this major, I added a dual major last minute and they just now processed it.”

 

“And your name? I'm Hennessy, Hennessey Jackson.”

 

“Nice to meet you Hennessey, Hennessey Jackson, I’m Juno Grey, Dance and Creative Writing major, at your service,” The boy, now revealed to be Juno, joked.

 

“You better get yourself to practice, or your instructor’s gonna kill you, I should know, I majored in dance my Freshman year, and she nearly shot me when I was late.” Hennessey explained.

 

Juno shrugged, “It’s not a mandatory practice, I can afford to be a little late, anyways, you were a dance major? You don’t seem like one.” He was right, Hennessey wasn’t built like a dance kid, he was bigger and well built, while the ‘Dancer’ stereotype at their school was typically short and thin, much like the boy standing in front of him.

 

“I was originally, but my Sophomore year I transfered into the Musical Theatre program, it’s more my thing.”

 

“Valid point, Jackson.”

 

“What about you, why’d you transfer into dance?”

 

Juno thought for a moment at the question, “A lot of reasons really, I love Creative Writing but I also really wanted to do Dance, but the Writing program is what got me into Marx so I had to stick with that, but then I found out they did dual-major over summer break so I added Dance.” Not even a second after he finished, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He took it out and sighed, “The choreographer is wondering where I am, I’ve gotta go,” He began, “But tomorrow is an Open Mic Night for Creative Writing in the black box, you should swing by for a bit.”

 

“I’m off at 6:30, when does it start?”

 

“6:30, ironically, so I’ll see you there?”

 

“You sure will,” Hennessey smiled warmly, “Now get on to practice, I'll see you around.”

 

The next day, rehearsals let out on time and Hennessey hurried over to the black box, not even bothering to change out of his sweatpants and tank top. When he entered, he was hit with a blast of cold air and voices chattering.

 

He glanced around for the brown-haired kid he met the day before. He caught sight of him from across the room, talking to a girl, from his Creative Writing class he guessed, and made his way over. When he reached Juno, he saw Hennessey also and smiled, “Jackson, you made it.”

 

Hennessey smirked, “I wouldn't miss it.”

 

“You look tired as hell,” Juno pointed out.

 

“Oh wow, thanks.”

 

“I didn't mean it like that, did you have dance rehearsals?”

 

“Full run through, without tech of course, that's next week,” he explained. Juno arched an eyebrow, “What's next week?”

 

“The worst week in a theatre kid’s life, Tech Week, or as we affectionately call it, Hell Week.”

 

“Isn't that where y'all stay until like, nine o'clock?” The girl who was talking to Juno asked.

 

“Ten-Thirty usually, but either way, it's gross, and gets me stressed.”

 

The other boy laughed, smirking a little, “I'll make sure to avoid you that week,” he teased, “Don't wanna poke the wasps nest, y’know.” Hennessey returned the grin, his eyes meeting Juno's for a few seconds before the girl broke the sudden silence.

 

“Alright lovebirds, hurry up the small talk, it's Six Twenty-Seven.” Juno immediately gave her a dangerous glare that seemed to shout, _“watch it.”_

 

Hennessey could see a blush creeping up his neck and across his cheek, “Go get ready, I'll go after you this time,” he stated flatly. When she left, he turned back to Hennessey, “I'm so sorry about her, her name’s Bailey, a dual major just like me, but she's Cinema instead of Dance.”

 

“Cinema pairs well with Creative Writing, she's smart.” Before Juno could respond, the Writing teacher moved to the front and stood in front of the microphone.

 

“If everybody could take their seats, then we can begin,” she smiled.

 

“Well I better be going, see you after Jackson.” Juno said, scurrying over to where he was supposed to be.

 

Nearly half an hour later, after four people, Bailey was finishing up, having ready a poem she had written called _‘Brighter’._ It was Juno next. He walked up to the mic and took it in his hand.

 

“Good evening everybody,” He started, “Tonight I'll be reading one of my own poems, titled ‘ _Picture This’_

 

 **_Picture this_ ** **_:_ **

_It’s barely Winter, but the cold has begun to set in,_

_Whenever you step outside, you’re bitten by the sudden blow of cold_

 

**_Picture this:_ **

_It’s the first snow of the season,_

_For as far as you can see, it’s white_

_Everywhere._

_You can see the children, and you wonder:_

_“When did I stop being like them?”_

 

**_Picture this:_ **

_It’s barely summer now, but the heat’s setting in_

_When you leave your home, you’re met with the angry heat of the day._

 

**_Picture this:_ **

_The schools have finally let out and once again,_

_You see the children and you wonder:_

_“When did I stop being like them?”_

_When did you stop having that youthful charm to you?_

_When did you stop loving life?_

 

**_Picture this:_ **

_It’s a calm, Autumn day,_

_The leaves are brown, and brittle._

_You see the children once more, and you join them._

_You finally realize that you need to live the last few years of your life in peace,_

_Instead of always asking yourself,_

_“When did I stop being like them?”_

 

Hennessey took a solid breath in, his eyes fixed on Juno. It wasn't until their eyes met that he looked away. He felt his face grow heated slightly. _‘That was… amazing…’_

 

Five more people came and went, one of the poets even had a Music Major playing ukulele as he read. Afterwards, Hennessey stood up tiredly and glanced around, seeing Juno coming towards him, looking a little stressed. “Hey, uh, my ride kinda’ bailed on me, could you by any chance give me a ride home?”

 

“Oh, sure, I was gonna stop by Denny’s on my way back, would you be fine with that?” Hennessey proposed, running a hand through his dirty blonde curls. Juno's eyes brightened up a little, “Thanks so much Jackson, and sure that sounds alright.” He smiled.

 

“We better head out then, it’s nearly Eight o’clock.”

 

“You got a bedtime?” The other boy teased.

 

In response, Hennessey snorts, “It’s Friday, and with the shootshow of a week I have starting Monday, I need to catch up on my sleep,” he stated simply, shrugging. Juno laughed, “Good point, but I honestly took you as a party boy.”

 

Hennessey gave a look of feigned offence and gasped, “Me? Nah, Theatre always comes first to me, Pretty Boy.” He stopped, did he just… he did. _Oh no_. There was an awkward silence before Juno spoke, “Did you just call me pretty boy?”

 

He decided to play it off smoothly, “What if I did?”

 

“Am I really that pretty?” Juno laughed, arching an eyebrow. Hennessey shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

“Let's go so you can get home before your bedtime,” the brown-haired boy chuckled, slinging the backpack that was at his side, over his shoulder, and beginning to walk towards the exit. Hennessey started after his new friend. “I swear, _not_ a bedtime.” He insisted, leading Juno towards his car.

 

“Beauty sleep?”

 

“Just get in the car, Pretty Boy.”

 

The ride to Denny’s was quiet, except for the music playing from Hennessey’s stereo but not tense, when they were about there, Hennessey broke the silence, “You were great back there by the way, that poem was amazing.”

 

Juno smiled, “Oh really? It's one of my favourites, I wrote it about two years ago, so my eighth grade year I think.” Hennessey blinked in confusion as he pulled into the parking lot, “You're a Sophomore?”

 

“Yeah? Somethin’ wrong with that?”

 

“You look older, I assumed you were a Junior, like me,” He stated, parking the car and climbing out.

 

“To be honest, I thought you were a Senior yesterday,” Juno pointed out, “You’re a bigger guy.”  

 

When they had sat down and ordered, Hennessey getting an omelette, to which Juno was very confused, “Who gets an _omelette_ for dinner?”,  Hennessey looked at the boy sitting in front of him. “So with Creative Writing auditions, er, _interviews?_ How did it go for you, like process wise?” he asked.

 

“Oh, uhm,” he started, thinking back to his eighth grade year, when he applied to Marx High. “I had to get a portfolio done beforehand, and when I got there, we had a group interview and we had to give a writing sample right there, it was really simple, what about Musical Theatre? Tell me about that process.”

 

Hennessey gave a fake groan, “It was stupid, we had to prepare a monologue, and a song, but we also had to do a dance audition for it,” he explained. Juno nodded a little bit as his listened, “What song did you sing?”

 

“ _I sung Seize the day,”_  he murmured.

 

“And what’s wrong with that?”

 

“ _Twelve_ other kids sung that.”

 

Juno laughed, “Is it that common?”

 

“Common enough I guess,” Hennessey shrugged, “Hey, since we just met like, yesterday, do you wanna play, ‘Twenty Questions’?” The other boy hummed for a moment, “That sounds alright, who starts?” He asked, placing his hands, which were knitted together, on the table.

 

Hennessey hesitated, “You go ahead.”

 

“Alright… What’s your full name?”

 

“Hennessey Ace Jackson, What kind of dance do you do, other than ballet?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

 

“Mostly Ballet and Tap, but I dabble in a bit of everything, what about you, what did you do in dance?”

 

Hennessey hesitated, “You won’t believe me…”

 

“Probably, but what was it?” Juno pressed.

 

“Ballet.”

 

Juno burst into laughter, and responded only when he could breathe again, “You’re _joking,_ you've gotta be joking dude.” the blonde-boy’s face flushed red, “I told you that you wouldn't believe me…”

 

“But _ballet?”_

 

“It surprises everyone, I'm a bigger guy, anyways, let's just continue.”

 

The game continued on and on, the two sharing secrets about themselves. One round revealed Juno's full name, which was Juno Fletcher Grey, and another making Hennessey choose his favourite musical, which turned out to be _‘Tuck Everlasting’._ The night was quickly over however, the time flew fast and it was time for Hennessey to drive Juno home. They paid and left, hopping into the car.

 

“Let’s get you home man,” Hennessey breathed. He pulled out of the parking lot and Juno spoke up, “You’re gonna wanna head back towards the school, and I’ll show you where to head from there,” he explained. Hennessey nodded and began to drive.

 

Before long, they reached Juno’s house. He slid out of the car before turning back to Hennessey, “Bye Jackson, Thanks again for the ride, and the dinner,” he laughed.

 

“G’bye Pretty Boy~” Hennessey teased. Juno let out a choked laugh. “See you around, dude.” He then started back towards his house. Hennessey, however, didn’t make an exit, he sat in his car, his forehead on the steering wheel. He stayed there for a while, not moving until his mom texted him, asking where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUNO**

 

The following Monday, Juno went through the school day a little peppier. He sat in his Creative Writing block, typing hurriedly on the laptop in front of him. It was only October, but his teacher had already begun handing assignments out for that year’s literary magazine.  

He had barely started it when the bell rang. He let out a low groan and shut his computer, tucking it in his backpack. He saw his friend, Bailey, leaving the classroom and ran after her. She turned to him with a smile, “Hey Juno,” she greeted, “What’s your plan for the lit mag?” 

Juno shrugged, “I’ll probably just do a poem again this year.”

“Duh, that’s your thing, what  _ about _ ?”

“I might submit one that I’ve already written,” He explained.

Bailey gave him a condescending look, “Really? That’s dumb, Ms.L has read all of your poems already, she’d be disappointed,” She started, “You should write one about that boy that came to Open Mic on Friday, you seemed to like him.” Juno’s face flushed, “I don’t like him like  _ that _ ,” He murmured quietly. 

“I saw you leave with him, where’d you go, hm?” She teased, wiggling her eyebrow. Juno furrowed his brow, “He gave me a ride home and we went to dinner on the way there, nothing more, nothing less, I only met the guy on Thursday.”

“Ooooh, where’d he take you?”

“Bay,” he pleaded, “We went to Denny’s, not the classiest place in the world.” Bailey snickered, “I’m just pulling your leg man, don’t worry too much.” 

Juno grumbled a little jokingly, “Yeah, Yeah, don’t you gotta get to Cinema?” He pointed out. “Oh… yeah, bye!” She grinned, running off down the hallway.

Bailey’s words lingered in her head the rest of the day,  _ “You should write one about that boy that came to Open Mic.”  _ He definitely did turn the idea over in his head a few times. But he didn’t know Hennessey all that well, so he didn’t have much to go off of. Sure, he knew a little bit, his favourite food, which he found out on the Denny’s trip was omelettes,  he knew his favourite colour. Oh, Colour! There was a start.

In his last period, Dance, he was more flustered than the start of the day. He fumbled putting his slippers on and slipped up a little in the dance they were practicing. Ideas were running through his mind about the poem that he couldn’t focus right.

After class, he saw Hennessey walking out of the wing where the regular classes, Sciences, English, Math and so on, were, and his eyes brightened as he made his way over. As he got a little closer, he noticed that the blonde looked exhausted and an energy drink was clutched in his hand. His approach was more tentative now. “Uh, hey Hennessey,”  He greeted. Hennessey quickly turned his head to Juno and gave a soft smile, “Oh hey Pretty Boy.”

There it was again, his newfound nickname,  _ Pretty Boy _ . “You look so out of it Jackson, what happened?” 

“Hm? Oh, The director overworked us a bit during class, and I’m super tired now.”

“You gonna make it through rehearsals tonight?” Juno chuckled.

“Not sure, might end up sneaking a nap backstage in act two,  _ again _ .” Juno quirked an eyebrow at Hennessey’s last statement, “Again?” He laughed, “You mean it’s happened before?”

The taller of the two gave a nod, “It’s a common thing, you just gotta have someone be ready to wake you up for your cue,” he joked. Juno rolled his eyes, “Theatre kids,” he teased. 

“Dance kids ain’t too much better, y’all run on like no sleep right?” 

“Eh, I’ll give you that, Jackie,” he admitted. Hennessey gave a short laugh, and Juno looked at him strangely, “What?”

“I get a nickname now?” He chuckles, “I’m honoured.” 

“Wow, thanks, I legitimately put  _ no  _ thought into that at all.”

“Still, it’s cool, I’ve had stupider,” He insisted. Juno tilted his head, “Like?” He prompted.

“I got called Sock all through middle school,” He snorted, giving a little smirk. That smirk, Juno had decided that he  _ really  _ like that smirked. “Why Sock?” 

“You tell me, one kid called me Sock and it just caught on.”

“I’m gonna start calling you sock now,” The brown-haired boy snickered. Hennessey’s shounder’s sank, “Oh  _ God no _ ,” he murmured. Juno gave a joking sneer, “Who’s stopping me?”

“I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,”  Juno chirped.

“Go home, Pretty Boy,” he smiled warmly, teasing. “Oh, I see how it is,” He huffed jokingly, and began to walk off. 

“I was  _ kidding _ Juno!” He shouted after him. Juno turned to face him and grinned, “I still gotta go home, I can’t stick around here all day,” He told Hennessey. The tall, blonde haired boy hesitated, “Wait!” He called, tossing the empty drink in his hand into a nearby trashcan and pulling a slip of paper and a pen out of his bag and scrawling something on it. After he was done, he ran to where Juno had went and handed it to him.

Juno glanced down at the note and saw that it was his phone number. Before he could respond, Hennessey did first. “Just in case you need to get a hold of me.” Juno smiled, “Thanks Jackie, now get on to rehearsals, you don’t wanna be late, especially this week.” Hennessey groaned, “Ugh, don’t remind me, but bye Juno, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? I don’t get a ‘Pretty Boy’ this time?” Juno teased. Hennessey spoke no reply, but only stuck his tongue out and walked away. 

Juno stood there for a moment before making his way to his car, the note still clutched in his hand. 

Later that night, Juno sat on his bed, legs crossed under him, his phone in one hand, and the paper that Hennessey had given him earlier in the other. He had caught himself in a cycle of;  _ “I’m gonna text him”  _ To  _ “What if he thinks I’m desperate?”  _ To  _ “He did call me pretty boy like, five times”  _  and starting over again. He ultimately decided to text Bailey instead, clicking on her contact. 

His fingers typed slowly:

_ “Hey Bay, I need a little bit of advice.”  _

**_“What about, my guy?”_ **

_ “He gave me his number, The guy from Open Mic.”  _

**_“WHAT”_ **

Juno groaned, lying back on his bed, still hanging on to his phone. He knew she would be over excited about it. Hell, Bailey not being excited about something was a shock.

_ “Yeah, he gave me his number, should I text him or no?” _

He waited, knowing very well what the answer would be, a very enthusiastic yes. That was exactly what came. After she responded again, encouraging him to, he clicked off her contact and clicked into a new message. He typed in the number Hennessey and typed out a text. 

_ “Hey, uh, is this Hennessey?” _

Juno waited a little bit for a text back, assuming that he was still at rehearsals. And he jumped a little bit when his phone buzzed and lit up, signalling a message. 

**_“Pretty Boy?”_ **

He let out a snort-like laugh, knowing automatically that he was given the right number. He still didn’t know how to feel about the nickname though. He kind of liked it, but he was a little unsure about it. 

_ “Yup, it’s you, hahaha. I just wanted to see if you didn’t give me a fake number.” _

**_“Ugh, who do you take me for Juno?”_ **

_ “A nerd” _

He smiled warmly at the text, feeling his face warm up a bit. Hennessey’s response came rather quick this time.

**_“No u.”_ **

Juno just about cackled at that text.

_ “Oh no, you’ve defeated me. Anyways, how’s Day One of Hell Week going?” _

**_“I’m not totally mentally destroyed so I’m ok I guess.”_ **

**_“Speaking of which, I’m on soon, bye!”_ **

Juno didn’t even type a reply, because he knew that Hennessey wouldn’t see it until later. He just placed his phone on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. A million more thoughts rushing through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hennessey_ **

The next few days were absolute hell for Hennessey, not that he expected otherwise, but still, they were hellish.  For his theatre block, the director worked them until they collapsed, figuratively of course, and even harder at all the rehearsals. But finally, the week came to an end. Friday was finally here.

 

That night at rehearsals, it was a little after the halfway point of act two and Hennessey had just gotten off stage after his scene when he saw his phone light up with a notification. He grabbed it while he wiped sweat off the back of his neck. He gave a tired smile at the name it came up with,  _ Pretty Boy.  _ The text that came from him was even better though.

 

_ “Yo, what time do you get off tonight?”  _

Hennessey thought about that for a little bit. He looked at his phone’s clock, which read 10:25. 

 

**_“We’re almost done with act two, so I’d put us out at like 10:45-11 ish, I dunno, why?”_ **

 

**** **** _ “I’m gonna pick you up, and I’m gonna take you out when you’re done, you deserve it after that shitty week you’ve had.” _

 

__ Hennessey grinned a little wider at the message.

 

**** **_“Psh, It hasn’t been all that shitty”_ **

 

**** **** _ “So you’re saying you don’t wanna go to dinner?” _

 

__ He groaned, laughing a little. He went to type another text when he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, to see the stage manager, a senior named Jay DeLeon, standing behind him. 

 

“Who are you talking to Jackson?” He asked, a demanding tone to his voice. 

“Oh uh, my friend Juno.” Jay narrowed his eyes, “Grey?”

 

Hennessey blinked in confusion, “Yeah, why?” He asked, his voice edged with hesitancy. “I’d advise you to stay away from him,” He said simply, “And get on stage,  _ now. _ ” When Jay left, he typed another quick message to Juno and left to go back on stage.

 

**_“I’ll go, sorry, Stage Manager is being a dick, But I have to text you after, I’m on like rn…hahaha, bye!”_ **

  
  


**** The junior left the school tiredly after rehearsals and hopped in his car. He pulled out his phone and went to his messages, seeing that Juno didn't reply

 

He wrote up a new message to his friend.

 

**_“Just got out, I need to go home and change, and then I’m gonna be good to go.”_ **

 

**** A reply came back quick from the other boy. 

 

_ “Sweet, hmu when you’re ready.” _

 

__ __ _ “Oh yeah, and your address, I kinda need that too.” _

__

Hennessey snorted, smirking. He texted his address and made his way home. 

 

When he entered his house, it was dead quiet. He assumed everybody had gone to bed, with it being a little after eleven of course. He slowly made his way up the stairs and hopped in the shower. 

 

After nearly 30 minutes of getting ready, he was downstairs on the couch, exting Juno again.

 

**_“Come and get me Pretty Boy.”_ **

The response that Juno gave was no book, just a quick:

 

_ “Omw” _

  
  


Nearly 25 minutes later a quiet knock came at his door and Hennessey practically shot up from where he was sitting to answer it. He pulled open the door and smiled at who was standing on his porch. When Juno saw him too, he smiled a little bit, “Let’s go,” he grinned, starting to walk towards where his car was parked out front. The two hopped in  and sat for a few, Juno turning to Hennessey, “Where d’you wanna go?” He asked.

 

“I thought you had somewhere in mind,” he laughed. 

 

Juno shrugged, “There aren’t alot of places open right now, I wasn’t sure,” he explained. Hennessey thought for  a moment, “IHOP or Waffle House?”

 

“Definetly Waffle House,” The younger one smiled. And with that, they left. The ride to dinner wasn’t as awkward as the previous Friday, as some of the tension was out the window. 

 

Later on in the night, when they had gotten their meals, Hennessey glanced up at Juno, “Hey, uh, what did you do to make Jay DeLeon so mad at you? He got mad when he found out I was texting you earlier.” Juno seemed to tense up at the mention of the senior’s name. 

 

“Oh… Nothing, I-Uh, Didn’t do anything,” He hastily murmured. Hennessey knitted his eyebrows together in concern at the boy’s sudden shift in attitude. “He isn’t mad at me… he uh really likes me, like...a lot,” he explained, not meeting Hennessey’s eyes. 

 

“Are you two… together?”

 

Juno’s eyes immediately shot up to Hennessey’s, “No, We’re not, anymore at least, he wasn’t the… nicest, because I’m uh, I’m- you know what, never mind” Juno explained further, “but uh, anyways, how was rehearsals?” 

 

Hennessey blinked. He wanted to know more, but he could sense Juno’s uncomfort. “Tiring, very tiring, but they went well, and everybody’s all ready for next week,” He smiled softly. Juno returned his smile, but a little weaker, “That’s great Jackson, when’s the first show?” He asked. Hennessey brightened a little bit, “Oh, Monday, are you gonna’ come?” 

 

“I’ll see what my schedule looks like, if I’m free, you might just see me there.” Juno told him. He was trying to lighten the mood, but his amber eyes still held a bit of anxiety in them.

 

“Nice.”

 

The night was gone fast and at nearly midnight, they pulled up to Hennessey’s house. He got out, giving a slight wave and a, “See you Monday Pretty Boy,” He smirked and walked towards his front door. He turned the handle but soon realized that it was locked. He patted his pockets and let out a low groan. He walked back towards the car, which was still waiting there, and knocked on the window. Juno rolled it down. 

 

“It’s locked and I don't have a key, can I crash at your place for the night?” Hennessey asked tentatively. Juno blinked, before nodding, “Oh sure, hop back in,” he chuckled, unlocking the car door. Hennessey climbed back in and slipped on his seatbelt. “Thanks man,” he grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Juno_ **

The next morning, Juno rolled over in his bed, throwing an arm over his head to protect his eyes to the daylight. When he adjusted he hauled himself to a sitting position and grabbed his phone from his side table. He was met from various texts on his phone;

 

_ “JUNO JUNO JUNO, what are you doing rn?” _

 

_ “Junoooooo did you diiieeee.” _

 

_ “JUNO DID YOU BRING A BOY HOME.” _

And;

_ “YOU BROUGHT OPEN MIC NIGHT BOY HOME DIDN’T YOU.” _

 

__ All came from Bailey. His face flushed at those, but he’d have to deal with those later, as another message had showed up, showing an unknown number

 

_ “Hey Juney~”  _

 

__ _ Crap.  _ Nobody ever called him ‘Juney’ except for…  _ oh no _ . Jay DeLeon constantly called him that and he  _ detested  _ it. Sure, he found it endearing in the first few weeks when they were dating. But when Jay  _ changed  _ that’s when he started hating it. Jay began using the nickname against him, as a threat. He use it to use Juno, to manipulate him. He shivered, deleting the message quickly and trying to put on a brave face before clicking of the first text from Bailey and typing up a text.

 

**_“I did actually, but NOT like that, he got locked out of his house and needed somewhere to stay overnight.”_ **

 

**** **** **_“Plus,”_ ** He added on,  **_“He’s not even sleeping in my room.”_ **

 

That was actually true. Juno had given Hennessey the spare room to sleep in. He nearly forgot about him though, until he read his friend’s assumption.  When Juno shifted in his bed, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his ribs. He let out a low groan. Juno had accidentally slept in his binder again. He tugged off his shirt and wiggled out of his binder in a huff, tossing his shirt back on, along with a hoodie that was lying next to his bed. 

 

He gave a sigh of relief and flexed his shoulders. But then concern sparked into his mind. He was lucky that he didn't have to leave the house, except to take Hennessey home of course, but he couldn't wear his binder for the rest of the day, a personal rule of his. 

 

A dull pain still rippled through his chest but he decided it was fine, he had known the pain all too well. He grabbed his phone and made his way down the stairs and to the pantry in the kitchen. He tugged a box of cereal off the shelf and made himself a bowl.

 

When he had situated himself on the couch, he heard a pair of footsteps making their way down the stairs. He thought about them for a moment. They were too slow for his dad’s, and too heavy to be his mom’s, so he guessed it was Hennessey, finally waking up. His guess was true, as the older boy came down into the den, where Juno was sitting. 

 

Juno took a moment to take in Hennessey’s appearance. His curly hair was even wilder than usual, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled from sleep. He smiled a little, “G’morning Jackson.” Hennessey dipped his head tiredly in response and sat next to Juno on the couch, who gave a slight laugh. “Not a morning person?”

 

He shook his head, “It ain’t totally that, I haven’t gotten a decent night’s sleep all week, ‘m normally a really good mornin’ person.”  While listening to the boy speak, he found that a soft grin spread across his face. He figured out that he  _ really  _ like the way Hennessey’s voice got in the morning. Even though they were in New Hampshire, he held a strong Southern accent. His thoughts were cut off when his phone buzzed.

 

_ “Lol, whatever. Are we still on for today? Ace and Liza wanna know if you’re still coming, or are you to busy with your new boytoy?” _

  
  


Juno’s face flushed at the text, to which Hennessey noticed and tilted his head. “Who’s got you all flustered?” Juno shook his head, “it’s Bailey, she’s being stupid again,” He explained, “But, It totally slipped my mind, I was supposed to go to the mall with her and her girlfriends, you wanna come with?” 

 

Hennessey hesitated for a moment, “Sure,” He responded, “I’m free this weekend surprisingly, my parents wont miss me,” he snorts. Juno smiled,  going back down to his phone and writing a message.

_ “Not too busy, can I drag him with me though?” _

 

__ **_“So you’re not denying he’s your boytoy.”_ **

 

**** _ “He is *not* my boytoy, bay, anyways, what time are we going?” _

 

__ The next response came a little later, as if she had to think about it. Although she had probably gone to check with the others. 

 

**_“They both say 11 what about you?”_ **

 

**** He turned to face Hennessey, “Does eleven sound good? It's almost 10, so I can finish eating and then I can drop you off at your house so you can get ready.” He nodded, “Sure.” 

  
  


Later on, when Juno returned to his house. His mind was going wild. He totally forgot that he made plans with Bailey. He was screwed. He went upstairs and stripped off his jacket and shirt. He picked a grey sports bra off the floor and tugged it on. He glanced down at his nearly-bare  torso and sighed. He hated it. He hated the feminine parts of him. He hated how he was born in this body. He tossed back on the shirt and a slightly baggier hoodie. 

 

He sat downstairs for a little while, and at just around 10:30, he picked up his phone and typed up a text to Hennessey.

  
  


_ “Hey Jackson, can I come for you now?” _

 

_ “Like to pick you up, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.” _

 

He sat back and waited for a response, which came not too long after. 

 

**_“I’m all good man, do you still have my address?”_ **

 

Juno scrolled up a little bit in their texts and sure enough, there was Hennessey’s address.

 

_ “I’ll be there soon.” _

__ He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and left his house, hopping into his car. When he got to Hennessey’s, he didn’t even get out, he just sent a message telling the other boy that he was there.

 

A little bit after the message was sent, the tall, curly haired boy came out and hopped in Juno’s small, beat up car. “So who’re we meeting again?” He asked. Juno looked over at him, “Bailey and her girlfriends, Maya and Liza.” 

 

“Maya Holt, the Junior?”

 

Juno nodded, “She’s Junior and Bailey and Liza are Sophomores like me, why, do you know her?” 

 

“I had her in dance when I was in it, she was really nice, I would have never guessed she liked girls.”

 

Juno shrugged, “Surprised us all, believe me, but they're all happy so that's nice.”  Hennessey nodded, “I find it sad how Bailey has two girlfriends, and I can barely get a boyfriend,” he laughed.

 

“How?” Juno asked, “You're such a flirt.”

 

“Me? No way,” he chuckled, “If I am, I'm not a good one, showing by y'know, the absence of a boyfriend.” He let a grin spread across his face and Juno felt a blush creep up his neck. “Let's get going,” he began, “The girls are gonna wonder where we are.”

 

The two got there quickly, pulling up and entering through the main doors. When they got to the food court, Juno immediately saw the troop of girls. Liza was in Bailey’s lap and Maya was beside them, taking a picture. When Bailey saw them, she tapped Liza’s shoulder, “C’mon Queenie, they're here.”

The other girl hopped off and sat on the chair next to Maya. She ran towards Juno and hugged him tightly. When she pulled away, she looked him over, “Woah, you're not wearing your-” 

 

“Bay, not here.”  Juno insisted. Hennessey looked a little confused, but he decided not to comment. The two girls at the table looked at Hennessey, and they smiled, “So you're Juno’s new boyfriend?” one of them, Maya, smirked. Juno glared at her, and then back at Bailey. “What did you tell them Bay? Viper, what did she tell you.” He asked, whining a little. “I can't tell you, I'm sworn to secrecy,” She snorts. 

 

Juno turned to Hennessey and groaned, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a whine came out. Hennessey laughed, “Take your time Pretty Boy.”

 

This caused Juno to flush a bright red and sink into a seat, “I hate all four of you.” The girls were launched into laughter. When they quieted down, Lisa smirked at him “We love you too Juno~”

 

Juno huffed and stuck his tongue out at her. “Let’s walk, since we're all here now,” he suggested, although it seemed more like a command. 

 

They all stood up and nodded to each other. “Where first?” Bailey asked the other four. 

 

“Since we’re here, do y'all wanna eat?” Hennessey pointed out. Everybody murmured their agreement and as they were about to leave to eat, Juno’s phone began to ring. 

 

An unknown number came up on the screen and he didn't put any thought into it. He just turned to the others, “Sorry, I've gotta take this,” he explained, “You guys go get food.”

 

They all agreed and soon Juno was alone. He pressed answer, but when the voice spoke on the other end of the phone, he instantly regretted it.

 

_ “ _ _ Did you get my text Juney? _ _ ” _

 

He stiffened at the words. It was Jay again. Juno forced out a quiet, and slightly harsh, “What do you want.” He didn't phrase it as a question, he phrased it as more of a demand. A short laugh came from Jay.

 

_ “ _ _ Feisty, huh? That’s not like you at all baby. _ _ ” _

 

“I asked, what do you want?” Juno insisted.

 

_ “ _ _ Can I not just say hi? _ _ ”  _ There was a controlling tone to Jay’s voice, not that there wasn't all the time, just that it was more prevalent. 

 

“Is that all?”

 

_ “ _ _ What’re you doing? _ _ ” _

 

Juno bit his lip, and hesitated on an answer, “I'm with my friends.”

 

_ “ _ _ Bailey? _ _ ”   _ He began, his voice growing more assertive,  _ “ _ _ I thought I told you to stop hanging out with her. _ _ ” _

 

“Why do you even care about that anymore, I thought that  _ I  _ told you to get out of my life,” Juno growled. 

 

_ “ _ _ Is that anyway to talk to me June? _ _ ”  _ He hissed over the phone. Juno set his jaws, “I told you Jay, It's not June anymore, I'm Juno,” he snapped, taking the phone away from his ear and clicking hang up.

 

Almost right after he did that, he felt a hand come down gently on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the touch, and whipped around to face the source. It turned out to be Maya standing behind him, Liza, Bailey and Hennessey with her. 

 

“Are you alright hun?” She asked, her voice soft. At this point, Juno’s eyes were blown wide with anxiety. “Y-yeah, You just scared me a little, don't worry,” he stammered. 

 

They all sat down and Hennessey turned to him, “Are you gonna go get food?” He asked. Juno thought for a moment, “ Nah, I'll be fine.”


End file.
